IM'ing
by UrStewyBomb
Summary: Renesmee is IM'ing her best friend and someone see's what she's been typing! All her confessions to her friend! ONE SHOT!


**IM'ING**

I walked into my room and threw my school bag in the corner before turning my computer on and logging onto hotmail. Oh good My best friend was online.

NessieBlackXOX- Hey Chloe!! why werent u in school today??????

C.H.L.O.E- Hey Ness..... I was sick!!!! : ( man it sucks.... You changed your screen name?? Whats with the Black part??

NessieBlackXOX- Oh thats no good :( u gonna be at school on Monday??

C.H.L.O.E- I dunno depends how I'm feeling. Oh and you didn't answer my question!! who is he?

NessieBlackXOX- No one!

C.H.L.O.E- Come on fess up. Promise I won't tell..

NessieXOX- Its no one okay.

C.H.L.O.E- Hey y u change it????

NessieXOX- It sounded weird.

C.H.L.O.E- It actually had a kinda nice sound to it. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeee!!! I prmoise i won't tell!! You know you can trust me.

NessieXOX- Fine

C.H.L.O.E- YAY!!

NessieXOX- It's just a guy from the town I used to live in..

C.H.L.O.E- OOOOOHHHHHH! Is he hot?? Whats his name?? Does he like u 2?? How much do u like/love him?? Okay I could continue with the questions but I will leave it for a bit.. LOL Don't want to ocerwhelm u..

NessieXOX- Ya he has a real nice body plus i think he is pretty hot!!! Jake!!! Yes he is madly in love with me!!! And um well okay maye I'm madly in love with him 2!!!

It felt so good to finally tell some one how much I loved Jake. Even if it didn't really mean that much to Chloe.

I was so enthralled in spilling my secrets that I didn't realise my aunt Alice was standing right behind me reading everything I was typing until I heard an intake of breath.

I yellped in surprise, "aunt Alice what the hell are you doing in here? Why do you never knock? what if I was getting dressed or something?"

"It isnt like I havent seen you in the nude before," she sighed as she sunk down onto my bed. " Ness you know you can tell me everything."

"I don't have anything to tell you," I muttered. I was annoyed that she hadn't knocked before coming in and that she ahd then read my message's.

She sighed again. " Renesmee Carlie Cullen do not tell me you don't have anything to tell me. I would tell you who I loved," she joked.

"I already know who you love," I was still mad with her. And I watched as she got the message and headed towards my door, "aunt Alice."

She stopped, "Yeah?"

"Please don't tell anyone," I was pleading now. "Especially not mum or dad."

"Oh honey you know that might be hard with Edward."

"Please try not to think about it."

"That might also be difficult."

"I'ts not hard," I snapped. It really wasn't. I had mastered it and that's why my father didn't know that I was in love with a werewolf. I blocked all my thoughts out that I didn't want him to hear.

"I will try Ness," she assured me. She left without another word.

I turned back to my computer and saw that Chloe was gettin impatient waiting.

C.H.L.O.E- aw Nessie's in looooove!! 3 xx haha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How do u know he's madly in loooove wid u?????????? Did he tell you?????????

C.H.L.O.E- Hello??

C.H.L.O.E- Renesmee?

C.H.L.O.E- I promised I wouldn't tell..

C.H.L.O.E- Okay then.. I swear on my life I will never tell anyone about this Jacob Black guy.

C.H.L.O.E- Ness I mean it I really do!

C.H.L.O.E- Have you gone to the toilet or something? God Ness even if u were busting u could still tell me.

C.H.L.O.E- My god girl if u r on the toilet then u really need to go see a doctor.. How much shit can one have in her?

C.H.L.O.E- Come on don't give me the silent treatment!!!!!!!!!!!!!

C.H.L.O.E- *Sighs* ur makin me sad :(

C.H.L.O.E- Not really!! God hurry up I'm getting bored.

C.H.L.O.E- .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

C.H.L.O.E- :) :( :) :( :) :( :) :( :) :( :) :( :) :( :) :( :) :( :) :( :) :( :) :( :) :( :) :( :) :( : :( :) :( :) :( :)

C.H.L.O.E- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

************************************************************************************************

C.H.L.O.E- (| |)  
( '*' ) dont upset the bunny!!!!

( " " )  
" "

NessieXOX- My god your impatient.

C.H.L.O.E- WOW that was a really long shit!!

NessieXOX- I was talking to Alice.....

C.H.L.O.E- Oh okay thats what they all say it's okay I won't tell anyone that either. So back to my question!! how do you know he is madly in love with you then?

NessieXOX- It's complicated.

C.H.L.O.E- I shall be the judge of that.

NessieXOX- He imprinted on me..

No wait. I stopped myself before I could send it. Should i really be telling her this? If I told her this I would have to explain it to her and that would mean telling her about the werewolves then that would probably then lead to telling her about vampires.

Oh who cares! She probably won't believe me anyway.

I clicked send.

C.H.L.O.E- ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

C.H.L.O.E- I looked it up and this is what it came up with.

1. to impress (a quality, character, distinguishing mark, etc.). 2. to produce (a mark) on something by pressure. 3. to bestow, as a kiss. 4. to fix firmly on the mind, memory, etc. 5. Animal Behavior, Psychology. to acquire or establish by imprinting.

Is it any of them? OMFG did he kiss u?

NessieXOX- No he didn't kiss me although.. never mind um 5 would be the closest.

C.H.L.O.E- 5? Animal behaviour, Psychology. To acquire or establish by imprinting?

An hour Later I had explained everything to Chloe. Everything about vampires and werewolves and anything else I could think of. I had provided plenty of proof also. Like; why else did she think none of my family ever ate, why were they never at school when it was sunny, why else were we so perfect had been silent throughout my whole speech.

She had been silent for at least two minutes so I sat and waited. And waited.

Finally she replied.

C.H.L.O.E- So ur a vampire.

NessieXOX- Half vampire half human.

C.H.L.O.E- Wow!

NessieXOX- U don't believe me do you!

C.H.L.O.E- Oh no I do. I really do. Im just..... shocked. I always knew u were different and this explains it all.

NessieXOX- So u believe me then?

C.H.L.O.E- Yeah.

NessieXOX- And yet ur not saying anything like leave me alone u freak don't ever come near me again!

C.H.L.O.E- Y would I say that?  
BFF's 4 life! well till I die. 3 :)

NessieXOX- (: Always :)

C.H.L.O.E- I g2g now ok x. Will see my little vampire friend tomorrow! Oh by the way were going the coffe shop for lunch tomorrow :).

NessieXOX- Um ok then.

C.H.L.O.E- Love you like a sister Mrs Black.

NessieXOX- Love you like a sister Mrs Dean.

C.H.L.O.E- I DONT LIKE LIAM ANYMORE!

NessieXOX- Sure sure.

C.H.L.O.E- Okay maybe I do :) bye xox

NessieXOX- Bye xox

Wow I still had my best friend. And now I could tell her absolutely everything.

I signed off!


End file.
